1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique for estimating a temperature (rest temperature) at a time when an electric power storage device is not charged/discharged.
2. Description of Related Art
Calculation of a degradation rate of an electric power storage unit based on a temporal change in battery temperature is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-035280 (JP 2010-035280 A). In JP 2010-035280 A, the battery temperature for a rest period between external charging completion and ignition switch ON is estimated from a radiation amount of the electric power storage unit.